Metal Gear Solid 2 : Find Ray.
by ZenHideki
Summary: The adventure is about Solid Snake and his friends on a ship that carries the Metal Gear Ray...
1. Situation 1 : The Ship

METAL GEAR SOLID 2: FIND RAY.  
  
SITUATION 1: THE SHIP.  
  
Otacon: Hey, how's there?  
  
Snake: The weather's suck. The wind is strong and the rain is heavy but I'm OK.  
  
Otacon: Do you see anybody suspicious there?  
  
Snake: Hmm, there are some Russian's soldiers on the ship's watchtower. Wait, there's one. His cloth was different from the other soldiers but the man turns his back on me, I can't see his face.  
  
Otacon: Why don't you take his attention?  
  
Snake: Are you crazy?  
  
Otacon: Is there any soldier on his backside?  
  
Snake: There's one.  
  
Otacon: OK, shoot the soldier with your 'M9 Stun Gun'.  
  
Snake: OK.  
  
Snake shoot the soldier and the bullet hit the soldier's head. The soldier fall asleep on the floor and the suspicious man turns. He stares the sleeping soldier and kicks him to wake him up.  
  
Otacon: Done?  
  
Snake: Head shot.  
  
Otacon: Huh, you're a really professional in shooting people's head.  
  
Snake: Don't mention it.  
  
Otacon: By the way, do you see his face?  
  
Snake: Russian.  
  
Otacon: OK now, he's not our target. Go inside this ship and find 'Metal Gear Ray'.  
  
Snake: Roger that.  
  
Otacon: If I was you, I sure I'll get a seasick.  
  
Snake: He, he. You're not strong in physical like I am.  
  
Otacon: But I'm strong in mental.  
  
Snake: Ha, ha… OK I don't like to waste time. I'll turn off the line in 3 seconds.  
  
Otacon: Good luck.  
  
Snake get out from his hideout and starts walking. There's 2 soldiers guarding the ship's entrance door. One of them is sleeping noisily and the other one is eating a plate of Chinese's hot noodles. Snake shoot the sleeping soldier. Suddenly, Otacon call him from his codec.  
  
Otacon: Hey that guy was sleeping but you still shoot him? Don't waste your bullet. Shoot the eating man. Aren't you professional in shooting?  
  
Snake: I want to shoot the eating man but after I think about hot noodles, I canceled my plan to shoot him so I shoot the sleeping man so he can sleep better. I'll wait till the eating soldier finishes his hot noodles first.  
  
Otacon: Why?  
  
Snake: If I shoot him now, the noodles he eats maybe choked in his throat. It's very painful.  
  
Otacon: Hey, Snake. When did you changed to a very gentleman like this?  
  
Snake: Do you remember last week when you hit my back when I was eating a plate of hot noodles at the Chinese restaurant? I can feel the pain in my throat till now.  
  
Otacon: He, he. I'm sorry about that.  
  
Snake: I won't forgive you. OK, he finishes his meal.  
  
Otacon: Will offline in 2 seconds.  
  
The soldier put the plate aside and took out a box of 'Marlboro 20' class A cigarettes from his pocket. He lights up his cigar and suddenly a M9 bullet pierces in his forehead. Snake takes the 'Marlboro 20' cigarettes and get into the ship's entrance door. Inside the ship, there were stairs on Snake's right hand side but it's was blocked by some big boxes so he must find another way to go upstairs. He must use a passage in front of him.  
  
He went trough the passage and suddenly saw a soldier's shadow on a wall in front of him. He hides himself and peeps out to look the soldier's location. He sees the soldier was reading a pornography book. He takes this chance to intimidate the soldier from the front. He intimidates the soldier. The soldier is scared and gives Snake dog tags.  
  
Snake: Huh? Dog tags? What, do you think I'm a dog?  
  
Soldier: I don't know. This MGS2 game was like this. If you intimidate any soldier from the front, you'll get something from him.  
  
Snake: Oh and why did you give me dog tags?  
  
Soldier: Here, some M9 bullets and ration.  
  
Snake: Good.  
  
Snake shoot the soldier's head and he falls asleep. Snake takes the goodies that the soldier gave and continues his walks to find stairs to go upstairs. Snake look around for 30 minutes and give up.  
  
Snake: Otacon, can you help me…  
  
Otacon: What? I'm busy with this MP3 song.  
  
Snake: I can't find the stairs to go upstairs…  
  
Otacon: Um, wait a minute… Ha! You must go to the crew's quarter in Deck-B. From the entrance, head up until you can see a way on your left. Go down, as you descend south, you'll spot an opening to the left, go through and climb the stairs there.  
  
Snake: Thanks a lot…  
  
Otacon: No problem. Will offline in 4 seconds.  
  
Snake follows the Otacon's word and got to the destination. He finally got to the Control Room. There's nobody there except for some dead bodies.  
  
Snake: Hey, Otacon. What's happen here?  
  
Otacon: Um, I'm not sure about this.  
  
Snake: The crews here was killed maybe a minute ago. The body's still warm.  
  
Otacon: OK. You keep on going. I'll check this place out. Go and find 'Metal Gear Ray'.  
  
Snake: Roger.  
  
Suddenly, Snake saw a woman outside the room. He rushes outside the room and she diisapears. 


	2. Situation 2: First Fight

SITUATION 2: FIRST FIGHT ON THE SHIP.  
  
1 Snake: Huh? She's gone…  
  
Otacon: Hey, Snake! What happened?  
  
Snake: I found a woman walking outside this room.  
  
Otacon: So?  
  
Snake: When I went out from this room, she's gone.  
  
Otacon: Umm, she's not so far from you. Check around, I'll believe you'll find her.  
  
Snake: OK.  
  
Otacon: About the room, I think the woman killed them all.  
  
Snake: I think so.  
  
Otacon: Find the woman first. We settle with her first.  
  
Snake: OK, I'll turn off the line in 3 seconds.  
  
Snake suddenly hears a hand phone's beep. He walks toward the sound. It's the woman's hand phone. Snake waits for a good chance to intimidate the woman. OK, line's clear. He intimidates the woman after she finishes her talk in the phone.  
  
Snake: Freeze! Put your hands on your head and stay in that position.  
  
Woman: Why should I?  
  
Snake: I want you to pose like a monkey.  
  
Woman: Oh, is that so?  
  
Snake: Oh, throw your entire weapons too.  
  
Woman: Toss it to you?  
  
Snake: No, in the sea!  
  
The woman throws her 'USP' in the sea. She takes out her knife too while Snake starts to talk with her.  
  
Snake: Your armpit was full with fur. Aren't you shave it everyday?  
  
Woman: Oh, I forget to shave it today.  
  
Snake: It must smell like shit. Even I'm a man; I have no armpit like yours.  
  
Woman: I'm a special woman you know. It's hard to find a woman with her armpit full with fur like me.  
  
Snake: OK, throw the knife in your hand now.  
  
Suddenly, the woman shoot Snake using the back of the knife. Snake dodges the bullet using the 'Matrix' skill. The woman takes out her spare pistol and shoot at Snake for several times. The bullets don't hit Snake. Snake hide behind a box. They start to fight. The woman talks about her childhood while she is fighting. Snake feel very boring because she talks about it over, over and over again non-stop.  
  
Snake: Shut up already and fight all right?  
  
Woman: I'm fighting now!  
  
Snake: You're not! You're babbling about you childhood!  
  
Woman: OK, OK. Let's fight.  
  
Snake uses his 'M9 Stun Gun' and shoots the woman 5-7 times. The woman getting pissed and open a spotlight beside her. Snake dazzles with the light.  
  
Snake: Otacon! Help me. I'm dazzled!  
  
Otacon: Argh! I just wanted to go the washroom. Ah, never mind. What are you asking me snake?  
  
Snake: I SAID I'M DAZZLED WITH THE LIGHT!  
  
Otacon: So? Why don't you shoot the light? That's too simple.  
  
Snake: Oh… Why don't I think about it…? Anyway, thanks.  
  
Snake shoot the light and it's broke. The light doesn't bothered Snake any more. The woman tosses a grenade to snake.  
  
Snake: Huh! A grenade!  
  
Snake roll to the left and the grenade explodes. Snake getting pissed off and shoot the woman's head for 12 times with the 'M9'. The woman falls asleep. Snake get to the woman and take a 'USP' and some rations. Suddenly a copper flies over Snake and stopped right over Snake. But then the copper goes to another place. Otacon calls Snake. They talk about the next situation.  
  
Snake: This woman reminds me about Sniper Wolf and Meryl.  
  
Otacon: Why?  
  
Snake: She's a woman soldier same as Sniper Wolf and Meryl.  
  
Otacon: There's lot of woman soldiers nowadays.  
  
Snake: Right, but nobody can defeat Meryl's great butt.  
  
Otacon: He, he. So shall we continue our mission?  
  
Snake: Anytime.  
  
Otacon: OK! Let's rock and roll! 


End file.
